A Pirates Life
by Hook's Daughter
Summary: Hook's daughter and Regina's daughter are brought together and they have one mission, finding their parents.
1. The Start

**NOTE: I'm trying to make this story as least complicated as possible. My memory is terrible when it comes to remembering details so I'm doing this story my way, I will try to stick to the main points from the programme as much as possible but if I feel it necessary to change something I will, so bare that in mind and obviously not everything is going to be accurate what with my own added characters coming into play. The only characters that are my own are Emily and Rachel.  
**

* * *

"_Take her!" Killian yelled desperately trying to fight one handily. _

"_Where, I don't understand?" a small man with a red hat appeared at his side, awkwardly taking the baby from his arms._

"_Anywhere, just not here" Killian shouted over the hoards of people._

"_I don't understand Captain" the small man replied avoiding a blow to the head._

"_Wait" Killian plunged his sword into the man's stomach, he watched as he fell backwards, dead. _

"_Come with me, quickly" Killian ran towards the captain's quarters._

_The man followed obediently protecting the screaming baby._

_As they entered the quarters the small man slammed the door behind him, gripping the baby tighter as she began to slip._

"_You need to get off the ship, now" Killian replied hurriedly as he grabbed a blanket off the sofa and threw it over to the smaller man who caught it awkwardly._

"_Where to, for how long?" the small man was getting flustered now as he wiped his brow with the back of his sleeve._

"_Take her back home Smee, back to Neverland keep her there. She can't grow up here, in this environment" Killian replied, watching as Smee gasped, "It's for her own safety" _

"_But for how long?" Smee repeated._

"_Till she is old enough to live on her own" Killian replied as he frowned to himself._

"_Captain, that could be at least another sixteen years!" Smee exclaimed._

"_I know, but I can't raise a child Smee, nor can Milah. We aren't ready for a baby. If her husband finds out about our relationship and the fact we have a child, their lives and mine are in danger" Killian explained as he walked over to the door again._

"_Her husband?" Smee questioned with a frown._

"_YES, her husband" Killian's voice began to rise "Now go!" _

_After a couple of seconds of staring Smee turned to go,_

"_One last thing" Smee said turning round on his heels, "If she asks who her mother and father is, what should I tell her?" _

_Killian looked to floor and stared for a few seconds before flicking his eyes back up,_

"_Tell her the truth, that her name is Rachel Jones and that her parents will get her as soon as they can"_

_Killian moved slowly closer and brushed a finger over his babies face._

"_We best go Captain" Smee replied as he watched a bearded man approach rapidly with a sword aimed his way._

"_Keep her safe" Killian shouted as he watched one of his most loyal friends and daughter run off._

* * *

"_ARGHHH" the screams echoed around the small house,_

"_IT'S A GIRL" _

_Regina smiled with relief as the doctor handed her daughter over to her,_

"_She's beautiful" Regina whispered with a smiled as she held her baby close to her._

"_What are you going to call her?" Cora asked grinning broadly at her daughter and granddaughter. _

_Regina paused for a moment, her eyes focused on the doctor, _

"_Ah yes nearly forgot" Cora said as she turned on her heel to face the doctor "No one can know about any of what you've seen" _

_The doctor nodded nervously, _

"_I shall not mutter a word"_

"_We can't risk you telling people that she has had a child" Cora replied reaching over to the drawers and pulling the top one out._

_The doctor watched nervously._

"_I won't tell anyone I promise you" The doctor smiled his hands shaking slightly._

_Cora pulled out a knife from the top draw, the doctors eyes widened._

_Quicker than a wink the doctor was dead, Cora turned to Regina,_

"_Don't look at me like that. He could have put yours and Emily's life in danger" _

_Regina looked unsure but nodded slowly all the same._

"_So what are you going to call her?" Cora asked changing the subject._

"_Emily" Regina answered softly as she smiled down at her baby._

"_Delightful name" Cora nodded with a grin "May I hold her?" _

_Regina looked begrudging at her mother and then back at her daughter before handing her warily over._

"_Yes" Cora muttered under her breath smirking._

"_Yes what?" Regina asked curiously._

"_Nothing dear, I'm just happy for you" Cora smiled as she passed Emily back to Regina "Here let me go and get you a drink, you must be thirsty"_

_Regina smiled oddly at her mother before nodding and taking her daughter, cradling her in her arms._

_Cora shortly returned,_

"_Here you go dear" Cora smiled passing the cup over to Regina._

_Regina took it and drank it quickly._

_After a minute Regina began to yawn,_

"_You need to rest, get some sleep" Cora said watching as Regina's eyes flickered drowsily._

"_You're right" Regina nodded sleepily._

"_Here let me take her" Cora offered, holding her out to take Emily from her once again._

_Regina passed Emily over once more and rested her head again the pillow._

_Cora watched over as Regina drifted off to sleep._

"_Take one last look at your mother Emily, for when she wakes up she won't even remember that you exist"_


	2. The Runaway

**NOTE: Just to say italics are the past and normal font is in the present.**

* * *

"YOU SAY THAT ONCE MORE AND YOUR HEAD WILL BE ROLLING AROUND THE FLOOR"

The man laughed as he stared down at the young girl,

"You can't be older than 16 and you're threatening me, a fully grown, strong man"

The man's friends began to laugh as they surrounded their friend and the young girl.

"I'm 18 actually and I can take all of you on" the girl replied glaring at them all.

"Oh really" the man moved towards her putting a hand upon his sword.

"Bring it on" the girl replied pulling out her sword.

"Rachel! No please stop!"

Rachel didn't turn around but began to put her sword away all the same. Her eyes remained focused on the man in front of her who now seemed to be paying more attention to the person standing behind her than herself.

"Who may I ask are you?" the man asked pushing Rachel aside.

"My name is Emily" Emily tried to sound intimidating but failed as the man approached her.

"Emily" The man echoed. His voice was rough and deep and it made Emily shiver with nerves "What's a pretty young lady doing around these parts?" the man grunted with a smirk, drawing so close to Emily their noses were near touching.

"Move one more step towards her and this sword will be going up your ass" Rachel suddenly said, the tip of her sword resting on the taller man's lower back

"Are you threatening me?" the man asked straightening up and turning his attention back to Rachel.

Rachel just raised an eyebrow her sword gripped tightly as she held it threateningly at the man's heart.

The man laughed again,

"Go back home little girl" the man spat as he wacked her sword down.

Rachel winced at the word home but remained un-phased.

"What's wrong, did I hit a nerve?" the man asked mockingly.

Rachel just stared up at him.

* * *

"_Uncle Smee" a small voice called._

_Smee wiped his flour covered hands on his apron as he turned around,_

"_Rachel, what can I do for you?" Smee asked smiling._

"_I want to ask you something" Rachel said as she walked over to where Smee was stood._

"_Shoot" Smee said as he turned around to check on the boiling vegetables._

"_Where are my mum and dad?" Rachel asked, her head tilted to one side and looked up at him innocently._

_Smee turned around slowly, his face crumpled into a thoughtful frown and a sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he crouched down to Rachel's height,_

"_You're old enough now where I can be honest with you. Your father was, is, one of my closest friends and-"_

"_If he was one of your closest friends, why did you steal me from him?" the child asked, looking disheartened._

"_I didn't steal you" Smee explained slowly as he touched Rachel's hand lightly as she frowned at him "Your father is a pirate" at this the little girl's face lit up as smiled broadly "One of the best pirates that ever roamed the seas, but" Smee's face fell as he struggled for the right words "but the seas are no place to raise a child and he wanted you to be safe. So he asked me to take you away from the dangerous seas and live a safer life here"_

_Smee watched closely at Rachel's reaction, her expression was one of thoughtfulness._

"_What about mum?" Rachel asked plainly._

_Smee shuffled around a bit before speaking again,_

"_I didn't spend long with your mother" Smee paused; if he was honest he hardly knew anything about her._

"_Oh" Rachel replied with a said smile "Will I ever meet them?"_

"_Of course" Smee replied with a jagged smile. He himself wasn't even sure they were alive still. Living the pirate life himself before raising Rachel, he knew the risks and dangers that came with being a pirate._

_He watched as Rachel slumped away out the door._

* * *

_A good few years later, a twelve year old Rachel was sat up in her small bed._

_Smee hardly had any money, on the day he had taken Rachel from the ship he had had to start from scratch, which meant they were rationed to only getting practical things such as food._

_She scrambled out of bed and got down onto her knees. She rooted around under the bed, after a few seconds she pulled out her rucksack and slung it around her shoulder. It only contained things she thought she would really need such as, a two bottles of water, some food, a torch and some matches._

_The moon light shone through the glass window as she tiptoed down the stairs and carefully opened the front door._

_She sighed heavily before closing the door behind her. She hadn't planned how to get there or where her destination exactly was, but she did know who she had to find and that was her mum and dad._

_She had been walking for hours and she was growing tired, she spotted a lake up ahead and made her way towards it, her throat was dry from thirst; she had painfully underestimated how much food and drink she would need._

_From across the way she could see a forest, she automatically pulled her black leather jacket tighter around her chest. It was winter and even with at least two layers of clothes on what she really needed was to make a fire, all she needed to do was get across the lake where the forest was. Although she could swim, she wasn't the strongest swimmer._

_She scanned the area and spotted a large shape in the distance, she began to walk towards it, as she drew closer the shape turned out to be a ship._

_It seemed to be abandoned; she examined the outside carefully to double check she was correct. After two thorough checks of the whole ship she decided it was safe to board._

_She scrambled on the deck, there were lots of weapons and ropes scattered around. She walked over towards the helm; she had never even been on a ship or even boat before but yet somehow it felt right for her to be there though, behind the helm having the power to make it go anywhere. She curiously wondered around, then a though occurred to her. There was bound to be food and water on the ship, she decided to search around some more but before she could do anything she suddenly froze as she heard voices getting closer._

"_Where to now Captain?"_

_She heard a deep voice ask, she didn't however hear a reply._

_Rachel's instincts kicked in suddenly, she rushed over to wear a sword was lying on the floor. She picked it up and ran to hide in an upturned barrel. _

_She wasn't the shortest of people and she had to huddle pretty tightly, she hugged the sword to her chest. She could hear footsteps on the deck now, a lot of footsteps._

_All of a sudden Rachel sneezed. She was so cold that she had literally caught a cold from being outside in the bitter winds for too long._

"_Captain, what's wrong?" She heard the same person ask._

"_There's someone on the ship" the captain replied._

"_How do you know?" the voice asked again._

"_Someone just sneezed" the captain answered._

_Rachel held her breath as a pair of footsteps came closer still and stopped right by her._

_The barrel was suddenly lifted up and Rachel was face to face with about twenty or so pirates._

"_Well, well what have we here then" the captain smirked nastily as he yanked Rachel up onto her feet. _

_She was still clutching the sword tightly in her hand._

"_That's my sword" the captain suddenly said angrily, making a lunge towards the sword. _

_Rachel instinctively moved it backwards and the captain missed._

"_What's your name?" The captain asked._

"_Wendy" Rachel said without a second's hesitation. _

"_Wendy?" the captain repeated. Rachel nodded._

"_Well Wendy, how old are you?" the captain mocked in a sing song voice._

"_Sixteen" Rachel replied automatically._

_Lying seemed to come naturally to her._

_The captain laughed, then a few seconds later some crew members snorted and chuckled._

"_You are much younger than that. Tell me your real age" the captain demanded, raising his sword threateningly towards her face._

_Rachel moved a step backwards,_

"_Fine, I'm thirteen" she snapped._

_That was still a lie, she was twelve but she wasn't stupid enough to tell him her real age._

_The captain lowered his sword slightly, obviously now believing her. _

"_What are you doing on my ship?" the captain snapped._

"_Looking for food" Rachel replied blankly. _

_The longer she stood there being questioned the more confident she felt. _

"_Food" The captain repeated._

"_Don't you have a parrot to do the repeating for you" Rachel said sarcastically. _

_A few crew members gasped._

"_You can't talk to the captain like that" Fletcher said taking a step closer to Rachel._

_The captain put an arm out in front of the pirate,_

"_It's just child's speak" the captain hissed "someone bring me food" _

_There was a pause,_

"_I SAID, SOMEONE BRING ME FOOD" the captain shouted, this time people moved. _

_Rachel stood staring up at him,_

"_Leave me alone with the girl" the captain demanded. _

_Soon enough the deck was cleared and it was just the captain and Rachel._

"_I like you. I don't tend to like many people so feel privileged. I will give you food but then I want you to leave immediately and if I see you on my ship again I won't hesitate to kill you" the captain explained "Oh and you keep that sword. I have many others"_

_Rachel nodded, trying to bite back a smirk,_

"_Thanks" she muttered._

_Seconds' later one of the pirates came back bringing some bread and cheese and it handed it to the captain._

"_Here" the captain said as he handed Rachel the bread "Remember what I said, Wendy" _

_He smirked as he said Wendy, It was clear he didn't really believe her name was Wendy._

_Rachel smiled in return and left the ship._

_When she was on the ground again she decided to walk away from the ship and then swim across the lake, it was the only way._

_She ate the food while walking and then when she was a reasonable distance away she began to get ready to swim. She put both arms through the rucksack and held the sword in her right hand and plunged into the icy cold water. _

_This was defiantly not going to help her cold. _

_With a few minor struggles she managed to cross the lake without too much difficulty. _

_She scrambled onto the bank and re-adjusted her bag and took off her dripping wet coat and slung it over her arm to carry._

_She sighed as she looked into the pitch black woods. She had no idea where to go but the woods seemed the only place to go. _

_She wandered cautiously into the woods, trying to find a safe spot to rest and make a fire. She kept hearing noises, howls and rustling all around her. _

_After another hour of walking the sun was starting to rise. She could see slightly better now, and spotted a reasonably safe place to rest._

_She quickly started a fire as Smee had once taught her on one of their camping trips. Then tiredness began to hit her and she began to drift off to sleep._

_However somebody had decided to follow her, he watched as she rested her head on a log and shuffled around trying to get warm. All he needed to do was wait till she woke up, then he would make his move._

* * *

**So who is stalking Rachel haha. This maybe my last chapter has it doesn't seem to have much interest.**


	3. Into the Forest

**NOTE: Ok this chapter is what I call a 'linking chapter' which isn't necessary the most exciting chapter but it's an important one in terms of moving the story along. I feel as this is the worst of the 3 chapters and I'm fully aware of this, the next chapter (if I decide to do it) will be better. I have plans up my sleeve. Please ignore any spelling errors as I've been writing at 2am in the morning and right now its 3am where I am and I've just finished writing so please stick with it. Also if you could write a review with any tips or comments that would mean loads to me cause right now I don't feel like continuing with this. **

* * *

_"Hello"_

_A soft voice muttered by her ear. Whoever it was they had woken her up and she wasn't happy._

_"Urgh" Rachel grunted as she squeezed her eyes together before opening them and blinking._

_The daylight made Rachel blink, it was still cold but it was a hell of a lot warmer than last night. She was still resting on the bit of log; the first thing she saw was a small pair of bare feet._

_She sat up and scanned the short distance upwards till she saw his face._

_"Who are you?" Rachel asked looking at the boy curiously._

_"The name is Tootles, sorry didn't mean to startle you miss" he smirked._

_"I think you did mean to startle me or you wouldn't have come over right to my face and whispered hello in my ear like a creepy stalker" Rachel smirked._

_"Who are you then miss?" Tootles asked, as he watched Rachel get up._

_"My name is Wendy" Rachel lied "What are you doing in the woods?"_

_Tootles tugged as his dirty brown top and shrugged,_

_"Looking for something" he replied._

_"Looking for what?" Rachel asked._

_She was slightly taller than the boy and she guessed maybe a few years older too._

_"Someone" he answered "I'm not supposed to tell"_

_"I was going to offer to help you look" Rachel said with a smile._

_It wasn't in her nature to be kind, let alone helpful but when it came to knowing things and secrets she wanted to know. After all, knowledge is power._

_Tootles looked awkwardly up at her and shuffled his feet._

_"Are you out here alone?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject slightly._

_"No…well yes and no" the small boy replied._

_Rachel frowned at him, he sighed before carrying on,_

_"I live in the forest"_

_"You live…here?" Rachel asked confused._

_"Yeah" Tootles replied giving a slight smile "There are others, it's not just me"_

_"Others" Rachel questioned._

_Tootles just nodded._

_"I better get back to them actually. They'll probably be wondering where I am" Tootles said as he turned to walk away._

_"Can I come with you" Rachel exclaimed suddenly._

_Tootles stopped walking and froze, then turned on his heel._

_"Sorry miss, but we have a rule about girls" Tootles explained with a shrug._

_"What rule is that" Rachel asked._

_"It's just us boys, no girls" Tootles said staring at Rachel._

_"That's a stupid rule" Rachel snapped suddenly._

_"I don't make the rules" Tootles said now quite nervous._

_"Who does then?" Rachel questioned._

_There was a few seconds where Tootles looked deep in thought before shaking his head,_

_"It's complicated" he explained._

_The small boy looked sad now, his floppy brown fringe drooping over his eyes._

_"I have time. It looks like you need to get something off your chest" Rachel said softly._

_He didn't protest as he made his way back towards Rachel as they both sat on the log Rachel had previously lent on._

_"We lost a person" Tootles suddenly said after just sitting silently for a few minutes._

_"You lost a person?" Rachel said as Tootles nodded._

_"You see miss, I'm an orphan. I don't a family; I grew up in a care home. A care home just for young boys and then we ran away and the eldest looked after us. He got us food and water and he even made us a house here in the forest" Tootles explained, his eyes brimmed with tears._

_"Sorry to hear that" Rachel said as she draped an arm around Tootles shoulders._

_"We just want him back. There are arguments without him and we hardly have any food left." he sniffed._

_"What's his name?" Rachel asked._

_"Peter, Peter Pan" Tootles muttered kicking a stone on the floor._

_"Well, as it happens I'm looking for someone too" Rachel explained._

_Tootles looked up at her in surprise,_

_"Who are you looking for?" he asked._

_"My parents" she replied, trying not let any kind of emotion show._

_"You have no parents either?" Tootles asked._

_"No" Rachel muttered as she stood up._

_"Are you hungry?" Tootles questioned suddenly, also getting up._

_"Starving"_

_"I suppose I could take you back with me if you want?" Tootles smiled._

_"Are you sure you're allowed? What with me being a girl and all that" Rachel smirked back._

_Tootles just smiled as he walked away._

* * *

_They had been walking for about twenty minutes now and Rachel was starting to drag behind._

_"How much further?" she whined._

_Suddenly there was a rustle coming from the trees._

_"What's that?" Rachel whispered as she moved closer to Tootles._

_Tootles put a hand up in a reply._

_Then out from a hedge appeared a girl._

_She wore a red dress that was torn at the bottom and her auburn hair was up in a bun with just a few strands hanging around her face. She was clearly out of breath and she looked worried._

_"Run" she panted suddenly and grabbed hold of the Tootles and Rachel and began to run._

_"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Rachel said outraged._

_"The people that are chasing me will kill you if they find you in the forest" the girl explained as she ran faster._

_"Come with me this way" Tootles said suddenly changing direction and veering over to the right._

_The girl and Rachel didn't protest as Tootles made his way through the maze of trees._

_After a few minutes he stopped._

_"Why have you stopped?" Rachel asked in a panic._

_"Down there" Tootles said pointing down to a hole between the roots of a tree._

_"You have got to be kidding" Rachel said shaking her head._

_Before anyone had time to do anything, Tootles had pushed Rachel and the girl down the hole._

_An echo of screams was heard from Rachel and the girl as they landed abruptly on the floor._

_It took a second for Rachel to observe where she was._

_As she looked around she saw a group of eight young boys staring at her, if Rachel could guess at the ages she would have guessed they were aged between six and fourteen. She got up immediately and offered a hand up to the girl she had just met._

_She took it and smiled at her in thanks._

_Tootles had landed on his feet and had walked over to join his friends._

_"Tootles, why have brought…girls, into our home" the tallest boy snarled._

_"Just let me explain" Tootles said calmly "This is Wendy, she's looking for her parents and I said she could have some food and this-"Tootles stopped suddenly as he turned his attention to the girl._

_"My name is Emily" Emily said smiling awkwardly._

_"Right, Emily, she was being chased" Tootles continued "so I brought them here"_

_There was an awkward silence as the boys just started between Rachel and Emily._

_"We need to discuss if they can stay" the tallest boy said "Keep them here until we return" he demanded as he began to climb back up the hole to which they had come from. The other boys followed except Tootles._

_"Can I ask something" Rachel said, looking around._

_Tootles nodded._

_"Why do you live in a hole?"_

_"Peter thought it was the best place to live. It's safe down here" Tootles replied._

_"Safe, from what?" Emily asked curiously._

_Tootles bit his lip and sighed,_

_"Animals"_

_"You really aren't a good liar" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow._

_"It doesn't matter" Tootles said, his tone now harsher._

_"Look I'm going to go" Rachel then said "Don't worry about the food"_

_"You can't go out there" Emily suddenly said tugging at Rachel's arm to make her stop._

_"I can do what I want" Rachel snapped._

_"You'll get killed" Tootles said blocking the only way out._

_Rachel looked between the two and sighed._

_"Fine, I'll stay"_

_Tootles grinned "I'll make you both some food"_

_"Thank you" Emily smiled before taking a seat at the homemade wooden table._

_Rachel took a seat opposite her._

_"So" Emily said cheerfully "Your name is Wendy"_

_"Yeah" Rachel answered icily._

_Emily looked slightly hurt by the cutting tone. Rachel sighed and couldn't help but be slightly guilty._

_"So Emily" Rachel said trying to sound happier "Where do you come from?"_

_Emily looked uncomfortable for a second._

_"Wonderland" Emily replied._

_"I've heard of it" Rachel said "That's quite far away from here isn't it?"_

_Emily nodded._

_"How come you are so far away from home?"_

_"It's not home" Emily said in almost a whisper._

_Rachel stared at her,_

_"You just said that's where you came from"_

_"It is, but it was never home" Emily smiled sadly._

_Emily looked at Rachel's confused expression,_

_"I was adopted" Emily explained._

_"Oh, me too…sort of" Rachel replied._

_"I remember Tootles saying" Emily said softly._

_"How come you left Wonderland then?" Rachel questioned._

_"I left because she's not my mum. It doesn't feel right" Emily said as she picked at the wood on the table._

_"I know the feeling" Rachel added as she looked down at her hands._

_"Do you have any idea where your parents are?" Emily asked suddenly._

_Rachel shook her head,_

_"Not a clue"_

_"Same here" Emily said as the corner of mouth twitched._

_"Here you go"_

_Tootles appeared with two plates of food._

_"Thank you" Emily smiled_

_"Cheers" Rachel said taking the plate from him._

_"I'm going to see if they've come to a decision yet" Tootles said with a smiling before climbing back up the hole._

_Rachel watched as he left the hole._

_When she was sure he had left she stood up and started to look around._

_"What are you doing?" Emily asked as she watched Rachel picking up various items from the shelves._

_"Looking" Rachel smirked._

_"For what" Emily asked standing up._

_"Nothing in particular" Rachel replied as she picked up a compass and began to inspect it._

_She shoved it into her jacket pocket._

_"Are you a thief?" Emily snapped suddenly._

_Rachel just smirked at her,_

_"You don't know anything about me"_

_"I don't want to either if this is how you act" Emily shouted._

_"Look, this is how I've been brought up" Rachel said shrugging._

_"You were brought up to be a thief?" Emily snapped again reaching out to take the compass from Rachel._

_"No, I was raised to be practical. I didn't have the luxury life you've clearly had. I had to steal to survive" Rachel snapped back._

_"But you don't need to steal here, you have food" Emily said thrusting a finger towards the table._

_"Yes I do right now, but for how long? They are outside right now deciding if they should let me stay or go. In a matter of minutes I could be outside with nothing again and something like this compass could help me survive" Rachel said angrily._

_Emily just sighed frustrated,_

_"I guess you're right" Emily said, her frown now disappearing._

_"I'm getting out of here, you coming?" Rachel asked._

_"You're asking me if I want to come with you" Emily said confused._

_Rachel laughed,_

_"Yeah, you could be a help I guess, extra eyes and ears. Plus you seem to know the forest better than I do"_

_"Alright, I'll come with you" Emily smiled as she walked over towards Rachel who was waiting to go._

_"Ok but first. Rule one, don't waste food" Rachel said nodding towards the table._

_"Right" Emily said as she walked back and gathered the food._

_"Hey, which way is North" Rachel asked suddenly._

_"That direction" Emily said pointing behind her._

_"This compass is telling me that North is the opposite way" Rachel frowned._

_"Must be broken" Emily said as she cradled the food in her arms._

_Rachel scanned the room quickly._

_"Take that bag" Rachel nodded towards a bag near the table._

_Emily rushed over and stuffed the food in the bag._

_"Ready?" Rachel asked._

_"Ready" Emily said._

_"I'll go first" Rachel said as she clambered out the hole, Emily close behind her._


	4. Rum

"_When do you think they will realise we've gone?" Emily asked looking over her shoulder wearily._

"_Probably anytime now, we should probably keep running" Rachel said as she broke out from a jog to a run._

_There were shouts in the distance,_

"_THIEVES" _

"_I think they've realised we've gone" Rachel smirked as she broke into a sprint._

"_So this is what it's like then" Emily panted to Rachel as she jumped over a log._

"_What?" Rachel called._

"_Living on the edge, being the bad guy" Emily replied as both their paces speed up even faster._

"_You think I'm the bad guy?" Rachel asked with a small chuckle._

"_Well you're hardly good are you, you just stole" Emily smirked._

"_I've never thought of it that way" Rachel replied thoughtfully._

"_How long are we going to be running for do you think?" Emily asked._

"_Well there are loads of them and only two of us so I suggest we don't run anymore" Rachel panted as she slowed to a stop._

"_Are you crazy?" Emily hissed._

"_That's debatable but I have a better idea than running" Rachel explained hurriedly. _

"_What's that?" Emily asked impatiently._

_Rachel simply pointed up to the tree._

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?" Emily asked biting her lip._

"_Do you have a better one? We can't keep running" Rachel snapped._

"_Fair enough" Emily shrugged making her way over to the tree and began to follow._

_Rachel began to quickly follow._

"_Hurry up" Rachel snapped giving Emily a shove in the back._

"_All right" Emily snapped back. _

_She shuffled over to the right hand side of the tree and was clinging on for dear life._

_Rachel gracefully sat down on the opposite branch and rested against the trunk, letting her legs stretch out across the branch._

"_You haven't climbed many trees have you?" Rachel laughed lightly._

"_No, I didn't have the chance" Emily replied._

_Suddenly there was shouting coming from all directions._

_Rachel watched wearily as the lost boys came into view, some had weapons now. Though she had to admit they weren't very good weapons, they ranged from a saucepan, to a sharp piece of wood to a knife._

_She heard Emily take a sudden intake of breath. _

"_WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SAVAGES" one of the boys yelled suddenly._

_Rachel almost laughed at that._

_Suddenly something unexpected happened._

"_Are you talking about us?" _

_Rachel frowned; this voice was a deep man's voice, not one of a young boy. She turned her head to the left and tilted her head to the side to catch a glimpse of who had spoken._

_She stared at the new group of men that had come into view. They varied in age but the one who had spoken looked to be in his forties. _

"_No" the eldest of the lost boys answered nervously._

"_Who were you speaking to then?" the same man asked as he began to move towards the young boys._

"_These two girls who stole from us" another one of the lost boys answered as the group of men began to surround them._

_The men laughed,_

"_Girls? Girls stole from you" the man replied laughing._

_The group of younger boys made no comment and just remained still and silent._

"_If you have nothing more to say then piss off" one of the men spat fiercely. _

_The lost boys didn't need telling twice and ran off._

"_Kids" the main man laughed harshly._

"_Speaking of kids, I've found some more" _

_Rachel's attention was suddenly diverted to one of the other men who appeared to be standing at the bottom of the tree in which they were sitting._

"_OI!" the man shouted up at them, "get down from there"_

"_What do we do?" Rachel heard Emily whisper nervously. _

"_Wait here" Rachel whispered back as she started to climb down the tree._

_When she was a reasonable way down she jumped and landed next to the man, who now Rachel was near smelt very strongly of beer and his face was dirty as was the little hair upon his head._

"_What do you want?" Rachel demanded trying to look fierce._

"_What did you steal from those boys?" the man asked getting close to her face._

_Rachel snarled at the closeness, _

"_None of your business" Rachel snapped._

"_You're quite a feisty one for someone so young" the man mocked as he reached out to ruffle Rachel's hair. She dodged the touch and scowled._

"_Leave us alone" Rachel demanded getting out her sword and holding it wearily out in front of her._

_The man eyed the sword curiously._

"_Where did you get that sword?" the man asked suddenly, his face changing from one of anger to curiosity._

_Rachel didn't reply,_

"_That is the sword of a pirate" he exclaimed walking around the sword and examining it carefully._

"_She's one of us?" one of the men standing towards the back of the group said blankly._

"_Listen here, are any of your family pirates or stowaways?" the man questioned. His eyes narrowed as he waited for Rachel to answer._

_Rachel paused, this sword technically didn't belong to anyone in her family but it technically wasn't a lie because she knew her father was a pirate but she didn't want that to get her into trouble._

"_We aren't going hurt you if you are, we just want to know" he explained._

_After a couple of seconds Rachel nodded sharply and then she averted her gaze to the ground as she put her sword away._

_The pirate nodded,_

"_Do you have a place to go?" _

_Rachel twitched automatically, she was a good liar when she wanted to be but at this moment in time she wasn't sure she wanted to lie._

"_I'll take that as a no" the pirate laughed "my name is Rum by the way" _

"_Rum?" Rachel repeated as she raised an eyebrow._

"_Just a nickname for obvious reasons" he replied pointing to a bottle of rum his friend was shaking in their direction to prove a point._

"_Oh I see" Rachel said._

"_Wait here a second" Rum said before walking away._

_Rachel watched the group go slightly off to the side, they spoke hurriedly. _

_She looked up to where Emily was still clinging to the branch of the tree._

"_Come down" Rachel said waving her arm in motion for her to get down._

"_Are you sure it's safe?" Emily asked warily but began to climb down all the same._

"_Quite sure" Rachel answered turning her attention to the pirates._

"_What are they doing?" Emily frowned._

_Rachel shrugged,_

"_No idea" _

_The two girls waited in silence for the group of men to come back. Finally after another couple of minutes the group came back._

"_How do you feel about coming back to the ship with us?" Rum asked with a small smile._

_Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Emily got there first,_

"_No, we can't. We have to-"Emily paused for a second "we have something to do"_

_She turned to Rachel for back up but Rachel was focused on Rum._

"_I want to come" Rachel said suddenly._

"_Rachel, no" Emily protested frowning._

"_Emily, I've known you for less than a day. You do what you have to do but these men could be the key to finding my parents. They are pirates, so is my dad and possibly others in my family I need to go with them" Rachel replied, the anger in her voice rising._

"_They could mistreat you or kill or anything!" Emily said trying to tame her voice into staying calm._

"_It's worth the risk" Rachel said bluntly._

"_I'm coming with you then" Emily said as she inhaled heavily._

_Rachel frowned for a few seconds before smiling,_

"_What's the sudden change of mind?" Rachel asked._

"_Simply because I have nothing to lose" Emily replied with half a smile._

"_Well the ship is this way" Rum said pointing behind him._

"_Let's go then" Rachel grinned._

"_Yes, argh me hearties" Emily said swinging her arm._

"_We urm, we don't actually do that" Rum replied blankly._

"_Oh, right ok" Emily blushed awkwardly as Rachel laughed._

* * *

"Rachel, please" Emily begged trying her hardest to get her friend to listen.

"I don't want to hear it Em" Rachel snapped, raising a hand in protest.

"Look at you" Emily shouted suddenly making Rachel jump.

Rachel turned around to face Emily,

"Look at you, ever since we met those pirates they have changed you. You've killed people Rachel, like you killed that man in the tavern. You carry a gun and a sword and you seem perfectly fine with the fact you blood plastered over your clothes from people you've killed. Does that not seem wrong to you?" Emily asked.

Rachel stared at her for a few seconds,

"Yes they did change me; they changed me for the better. If it wasn't for them we'd have probably been killed by the lost boys. Without them I wouldn't be captain of this ship" Rachel said fiercely as she waved a hand around the captain quarters in which she was standing "If I hadn't have met them then I wouldn't know how to fight, how to use a sword and I wouldn't have met Rum" Rachel's voice trailed off towards the end and she now looked saddened.

"All of this, is because of Rum?" Emily asked with a frown.

"It was what he wanted. I couldn't have said no to a dying man" Rachel sighed sadly.

"I'm sure he'd have wanted you to be happy and you aren't truly happy, are you?" Emily asked.

"Yes and no" Rachel answered as she took a seat behind her desk "I like being captain. I like having the feeling that there are people around you and that there are over fifteen people out there that would die for me but I feel a part of me is missing and that part is something only someone from my true family can fill"

Emily nodded slowly,

"Why do you feel like you only have two choices here?" Emily asked folding her arms as she began pacing the room.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I mean, you can still be captain and find your family" Emily explained.

"I guess so but it's not just that" Rachel said as she shuffled in her seat,

"Oh?" Emily said as she stopped pacing and turned to face Rachel again.

"I'm scared" Rachel said simply.

"Scared? The fearless Rachel Jones, scared?" Emily mocked as she smiled.

Rachel grunted softly as a smirk spread across her face.

"I just worry that my family don't care" Rachel shrugged.

"Why wouldn't they care?" Emily asked.

"They haven't bothered to come and find me have they?" Rachel said bluntly.

"Don't think so negatively there might be a good reason for that" Emily replied.

"I'm not being negative I'm being realistic" Rachel added as she put her feet on the desk.

"Rachel" Emily said exasperatedly letting out a sigh.

"Fine then" Rachel said "we'll try and find them again"

Emily's eyes widened,

"Really?"

"Yeah, got nothing to lose have I" Rachel smiled.

"How do we go about finding them, we have literally nothing to go on" Emily said standing up.

"About that" Rachel said sheepishly.

"What?" Emily asked curiously.

She watched as Rachel opened a draw and pulled out a compass,

"You kept the compass for all this time? But you said it was broken?" Emily frowned.

"Oh no, it isn't broken" Rachel explained getting up "this tells you the direction to go in to find what you most desire"

"You mean to say that compass will point in the direction to where our family is?" Emily asked.

"Yes" Rachel nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Emily snapped angrily.

"Don't ask questions, I'll explain another time but for now we have our bearings" Rachel said as she chucked the compass to Emily.

"We'll find your family first" Rachel said.

Emily caught the compass and stared at it,

"You mean it?" Emily asked.

"Yes" Rachel replied "now if you would, go and tell the crew which way we should be going" Rachel grinned.

Emily nodded and raced out the door.

* * *

**[NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL BE IN STORYBROOKE WOOP. Please review, it only takes a minute and means a lot! Thank you!]**


	5. Replying to Reviews

**I'm doing this really quick so I can reply to reviews. The next chapter will be on shortly (I hope)**

* * *

The main one I want to reply to;

**ashanightingale 1/20/13 . chapter 4**

**This story is supposed to Killian JOnes/Emma Swan? Am I missing something here?**

Ok well that's a fair enough question because they aren't in it yet but I haven't actually finished the story yet :/ there is plenty of time for them to go into it which they will. So it is technically about them I just haven't gotten there yet so that's that. However I feel other people are going to ask this so for the sake of not getting more people ask this I'll change the category Emma to Regina until Emma is in it.

* * *

**reginas daughter 1/19/13 . chapter 4**

**This chapter was fucking amazing. This story is fucking amazing i wish I could write like you seriously your amazingly talent. Please update soon :D**

Thank you so much its people like you that I keep on writing. The amount of times I sat there and though no I can't be bothered, so thank you.

* * *

**oncer145 1/2/13 . chapter 3**

**Please carry on this is awesome.**

Thank you for the review it means a lot!

* * *

**SkullGauddess 1/3/13 . chapter 3**

**There's Emily! I hope you continue with this story (: I'd really like to see Emily and Rachel find their parents!**

Thank you so much for commenting over one time! I really appreciate it and don't worry in the next chapter they will! :)

* * *

**The Charmed Rose 12/29/12 . chapter 2**

**I hope you continue this, it's a great idea and I really enjoyed reading it!**

Thank you so much! This is such a lovely thing to sa_y!_

* * *

_(There are 1 or 2 people I missed out and thanks to you as well! These are the main people I wanted to reply to!)_


End file.
